Those Three Little Words
by lunatrancy
Summary: Eren confesses his feelings to Levi, but the corporal is reluctant to respond with nothing but hurtful words. Rated M for later chapters ;3 LevixEren goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! **

Every once in a while, the Scouting Legion would have a day or so off. A day to relax. To catch up on rest. To (_try_) not worry about their daily duties. No one really spoke of the titans, save for Hanji who lived and breathed it. Eren had to quickly leave the headquarters before she could drill him on any more questions or experiments.

He hurried out through the trees and sat down in the grass. It really was peaceful where they were. Tall trees and soft grass; there was a small creek not too far away. Eren nestled in the grass, resting at the base of a tree. He watched the blue sky and moving clouds through the branches; the leaves falling in the gentle wind.

He yawned and started to close his eyes, resting an open book on his chest. A faint rustle stirred him back awake and he opened his eyes, sitting up a little. He half expected an animal; more so Hanji than an animal, wanting to ask him questions or run another experiment.

But to his surprise, both were wrong, and he was currently fine with being very wrong.

Levi walked into view, stretching his arms above his head and across his body. His clothes were casual; the most casual Eren had ever seen him in. He was a sweating mess too. Eren had overheard him, about an hour before, inform everyone he was going out for a quick run.

Eren sank lower, raising his book, and watching the lance corporal from over the top of the binding. Levi had his back turned and hadn't noticed Eren yet. He stretched again, pulling his shirt off and over his head, tossing it aside. He flopped down by the stream and splashed water on to his face.

The water hit his back just right, the tone muscles glistening. He pushed his hair back from his face, water dripping down his neck and to his chest. Eren felt his cheeks heat up and leaned over, just a tiny bit, to get a better view of his arms.

Levi shook his hands of excess water and picked up his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. He looked around and Eren swallowed hard.

He was practically on his side, staring around a bush. Hell, Levi probably even looked that way because he could _feel_ Eren staring at him like a hungry animal. Levi narrowed his eyes and Eren looked down at his book.

"What the fuck are you doing, brat?"

"Uh…I…I was just reading, sir," Eren said, looking back up. "And then…I saw movement and looked up and just…saw you…"

Levi made his way over. Eren sat up straight against the tree, swallowing hard. Levi flopped in front of him, tossing his shirt on the book. Eren carefully dumped the wet shirt off his hands and onto the grass.

"What are you reading?" Levi asked, nodding his head at the book. He leaned on one arm, running a hand through his hair again.

"Just…a book my friend had," Eren said. He held it out and Levi took it, flipping through the pages. "It's about different landscapes around the world. Outside the walls. Fire-waters—"

"Lava."

"Giant lakes—"

"Oceans. Salt water."

"Deserts with...How do you know all of this? Have you seen it?"

Levi shook his head and handed the book back. "I've read about it. Never seen it in person."

"Hm…one day then. Right? Once all the titans are eliminated."

Levi shrugged, rolling on to his back. He looked up at the trees. "Optimistic little shit."

Eren smiled a little and crawled closer, looking the corporal over. He chewed his bottom lip nervously, his body starting to burn. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

Eren swallowed with difficulty. He sank back, a flush of red on his cheeks. Levi held up a hand and curled a finger at him. Eren moved closer again.

Levi reached up, running his hand through Eren's hair. He pulled him close and placed a light kiss to his lips. Eren did not resist. He melted right into the kiss, humming a little into Levi's lips.

"You're so needy," Levi said, kissing him again. "And gross and horny. You're such a teenage brat."

Eren huffed and opened an eye. Levi's eyes were closed but his expression was firm. Passionate. Eren felt his heart race and adjusted himself, slowly crawling on top of the corporal's body. Levi hissed at his lips but Eren didn't stop. He reached up, grabbing Levi's wrists and pinning them to the ground. It was a daring move, one that often received a slap to the face soon after.

But after running, Levi was not putting up much of a protest. It was a change; a nice one from the usual rough and demanding fingers (not that rough and demanding was bad; it was pretty damn good). To have that little ounce of control over the situation.

"See? Gross."

Eren leaned down and bit him on his lips, pushing down harder on Levi's wrists, just to make sure he couldn't escape. Levi bit back, just as hard. Eren could feel blood on his lips, so he moved, kissing at Levi's jawline.

"Don't think about turning into a titan," Levi said. "I'd still kill you. Even without my gear—oh!"

Eren nipped at the corporal's neck, suckling lightly. He took in Levi's sweaty scent and the sweet noises he made. It was so very rare that Levi ever made any sound. And now…

"You're so gross. It's dirty out here," Levi said, trying to pull away. "And I'm filthy. At least let me take a bath before you try and fuck me."

"I love you, corporal," Eren said into Levi's neck. "It doesn't matter to me how clean you are."

A choking noise escaped Levi's mouth. Eren pulled away, looking down at him. The corporal's eyes were wide, filled with worry. Eren let him go and sat back.

"W-What's wrong sir…?"

Levi sat up, pushing Eren back. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm leaving."

"W-why? Sir? What did I do? What did I say…?" Eren cried, jumping up and running after him. Levi turned, holding a hand out and stopping Eren where he stood.

"No," Levi said. "Just…stay here. Don't follow me. I need…a moment."

"C-Corporal…"

"Please. That's an order."

Eren felt his throat swell. He nodded slowly, looking down. "Y-Yes sir…"

Levi took a deep breath and turned away again. Without another word, he walked off, leaving Eren alone. Eren felt that swelling spill over and into tears down his face. That was when it hit him.

_The corporal doesn't love him back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!**

**Note: This was planned and in the process of being written before episode 21. So...people are still...moving**

Eren couldn't stand it. He felt silly. Embarrassed. Awful. Just sick.

He saw Levi talking to the squad members like he normally would. His expression was the same. He didn't seem bothered. But the worse part of it was, Levi was ignoring him. Intentionally ignoring him.

Eren would walk into a room and the moment Levi looked up at him, the corporal would excuse himself and leave. Without so much as a glance in Eren's direction.

And every time he did it, it hurt just a little more. The rejection hurt; being invisible was the salt on that bloodied wound.

"I'm going to go lie down, I think," Eren said, pushing his food away.

"Are you alright, Eren?" Petra asked. "You look a little pale…"

Eren smiled at her. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Heh, but you had all day to relax," Auruo chuckled. Petra hissed.

"Leave him alone! Let him go rest if he wants to!"

Eren laughed and looked over at Levi. He was looking away, his food untouched. He tapped his fork against the table, occasionally sipping at his tea. Eren sank back and stood up.

"I'll go down to the basement before I go to sleep," Eren said as he pushed in his chair. He hurried away, feeling his stomach tighten. He walked down the hallway and to one of the spare rooms. He slid down against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

It wasn't fair. But nothing in life was ever really fair. Something was always missing. Always loose…

He heard footsteps and stopped sniffling. He peeked through the crack in the doorway and saw the corporal's small frame gliding away. He had tugged off his jacket and was pulling the cravat around his neck loose.

Eren pressed his back against the wall and swallowed hard before jumping to his feet. He hurried after Levi, his heart pounding. His fists clenched. His shoulders shaking.

"Oi, what is it now?" Levi asked, turning around. He narrowed his eyes and Eren stopped walking.

He just stared at Levi. Blankly. Everything he wanted to say disappeared. He felt his tongue dry out. But his heart was still racing furiously.

"Well?"

"I…I….I'm sorry…"

A muscle in Levi's mouth twitched. He grew rigid and let out a long breath. Eren kept his eyes down, looking at his feet.

"I…shouldn't have…have said anything…I'm sorry…"

Eren felt his chest tighten again. He felt his throat clump. He bit his lips.

Levi rolled his eyes and snatched Eren by the arm, pulling him forward.

"Sir! What are you doing?"

"Shut up."

"Bu—"

"I said shut up, brat!"

Eren felt the grip on his arm tighten and twist. He stumbled through the hallways and right into Levi's room. He was thrown inside, falling on to his hands and knees. Levi slammed the door behind them and spun around.

He reached down and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, pulling his fist back. He did not move; he hesitated. He actually hesitated.

Eren watched him, his green eyes wide and brimming with tears. Levi slowly lowered his fist, gritting his teeth. He pushed Eren away.

"You're such a fucking brat…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that. Stop saying you're sorry. You shouldn't be. You have no right to be."

Eren blinked back tears and shook his head. Levi started to pace, rubbing his face with his hand. Eren watched him quietly.

"Eren, I don't want you to…get attached."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Don't get attached," Levi said snapped. "We can fuck all you want, but don't get attached. What happens if something goes wrong, huh? And one of us ends up dead, then what?"

"I'm confused, sir," Eren said. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't let your silly…teenage emotions and hormones and shit cloud your head. Don't think that what we do is _anything_. You're a convenient fuck to me; and I'm sure getting pounded every other night keeps your hormones in check. Consider it a favor."

Eren sat and watched him. He looked over the corporal's expression and saw such an odd look in his eyes. Eren grit his teeth and pulled his legs up to his chest again. He let the words sink in. They were covered in such a hateful tone; dripping with intentional hurt.

His words dug into the wounds from before, the ones salted by being ignored. It was piling on top of each other. Second after second. It boiled over until Eren felt his cheeks wet and hot.

Levi looked down at him, only to look away quickly. Eren had his head down, covered with an arm. He was a shaking mess. Sobbing on the floor. And that sight…

Levi took a long breath.

"I mean it, you shit."

"You…you said…what if one of us ends up dead…You're not going to die. You can't die."

Levi stopped his pacing. "What…?"

"Don't talk like you're going to die tomorrow…or any time soon. Because you know you're not going to. I know you'll probably beat the shit out of me for this but…I don't care."

"I just called you a convenient fuck, brat. And you say that?"

"I know. I know! But I can't lose anyone else in my life!" Eren cried, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck. "You can hate me. You don't have to love me. But just…don't leave me…"

Levi slowly sank to his knees, his eyes locked on Eren.

"You're young and you're silly. You only think that you're in love."

"Sir…why can't you accept that someone cares…Why is it—"

"Because the future is uncertain. People get sick and die. They fight titans and die. They grow old and die. I have my comrades and that's as close as I need to get to people. Because…The thought of losing…someone close…it's worrisome. Disheartening. That load of sappy shit. So…hearing you say that…Knowing you feel _that_ way. I know from the way you look at me. And knowing that you…someone so young…feels like that…"

Eren shook his head. His face was red and wet; he was crying as softly as he could in his knees. Levi reached out, touching his face and Eren looked up.

"You're not allowed to cry," Levi said, wiping away tears. "Especially not because of me."

Levi pulled him closer. Eren let him, sniffling and crawling to him. Levi pressed his lips to Eren's cheek. He kept kissing Eren's soft skin, along his jawline, moving to his neck. Eren crawled onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders. The kisses continued—hot and wet, some long suckles, some little bites and the rest gentle kisses. They sent sharp chills throughout Eren's body.

"I won't leave," Levi whispered, his arms around Eren's waist.

Three words that Eren wanted to hear. Not _the_ three but they were still comforting. And they still made him smile. He ran a hand through Levi's hair, pulling him closer.

_Sir…I love you, too._


End file.
